Trust
by SweetIdela
Summary: Boboiboy, seorang anak lelaki yang berasal daripada keluarga yang kaya dan Yaya, seorang anak perempuan yang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Akankah mereka berdua ini mempertahankan Kepercayaan oleh keluarga terhadap mereka berdua? /Summary failed.
1. Prolog

**Trust**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

.

.

.

Kepercayaan, dalam sesuatu hubungan itu perkara yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan juga memberi kita semangat untuk kita melakukan sesuatu dengan semangat dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjaga kepercayaan itu. Sekarang, soalannya adalah; apa yang akan berlaku jika kepercayaan itu hilang? Akankah ia menyakitkan? atau, akankah ia memberi kita semangat untuk terus berusaha?

.

.

.

Yaya. Yaya adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga yang sederhana dan Yaya sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Yaya telah menamatkan zaman persekolahannya dan mendapat keputusan SPM yang cemerlang di Pulau Rintis. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan Malaysia Internasional Universiti iaitu di depan Universiti yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Universiti ini telah mencipta tokoh-tokoh yang hebat dan yang berjaya, dan Yaya sungguh bersyukur kepada tuhan kerana telah memberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bakatnya iaitu bernyanyi di sini. Yaya berapa di sini dengan kepercayaan penuh yang diberikan oleh keluarga yang tercinta. Semuanya berapa di tangan Yaya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy. Boboiboy adalah seorang lelaki yang berasal daripada keluarga yang kaya dan Boboiboy sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Boboiboy juga telah menamatkan zaman persekolahannya dan mendapat keputusan SPM yang cemerlang di Kuala Lumpur. Disinilah dia berdiri di depan Malaysia Internasional Universiti yang dikatakan mencipta tokoh-tokoh yang hebat dan oleh kerana itu, dia dipaksa dan didaftarkan di Universiti ini yang dia tidak berminat langsung. Boboiboy lebih suka berlepak bersama rakan di karaoke atau menyanyi di tepi jalan menolong orang miskin mencari duit. 'Bernyanyi untuk diri sendiri Bukan untuk orang lain' itulah motonya dan dia sentiasa berpegang kuat kepada motonya itu tetepi dia menghancuri motonya itu demi kepercayaan keluarganya terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Soalan yang seterusnya, akankah dua remaja ini mempertahankan kepercayaan yang diberikan kepada mereka?

.

 **Continue or discontinue?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, jadi...apakah telah saya lalakukan di pagi butani *Woi dah pukul satu lebih**

 **Ini hanya prolog dan saya tak tahu bila saya akan sambung jadi sabarya~**

 **Do you like it? Do you want me to continue? Tell me by reviewing. Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**TRUST : CHAPTER 1**

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy sedar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Boboiboy tidak apa-apa? Jika tidak mari saya hantarkan begnya sampai ke asrama." kata orang itu sambil cuba mengambil beg roda yang berisi pakaian dan barang keperluannya dari tangan Boboiboy.

"Eehh..Pak Cik, takapa saya boleh membawa barang saya sendiri dan tolong jangan panggil saya menggunakan panggilan 'tuan' pada saya di luar pandangan ayah dan ibu. Panggil sahaja Boboiboy." kata Boboiboy kepada orang itu, tidak selasa dipanggil 'tuan' oleh seorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya balik dulu Tu..Bo..Boboiboy." kata orang itu dan membungkuk sendikit tanda penghormatan.

Boboiboy hanya mendengus pasrah dan hanya angguk kepala.

Seperti diberi kebenaran untuk balik. Orang yang lebih kurang 40 tahun itu masuk ke dalam kereta dan beredar dari kawasan Malaysia Internasional Universiti.

Boboiboy mendengus lagi, dan menarik beg rodanya dan mendukung beg gitarnya menuju ke dalam Asrama Lelaki Malaysia Internasional Universiti.

"This is going to be a long trip."

.'~Trust~'.

"Iya Bu, Yaya sudah sampai dari tadi." kata Yaya kepada Ibunya di talian handphone sambil mencari namanya di _Notice Board_ yang terletak di depan Asrama Permpuan untuk mencari bilik yang ia akan tinggal selama belajar di sini.

"Jumpa!" kata Yaya sedikit kencing dan hanya senyum melihat beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Bu, Yaya dah jumpa nama Yaya. Kalau begitu saya telefon ibu nanti ya. Assalamualaikum." kata Yaya dan memutuskan talian selepas mendengar jawapan salam dari Ibunya.

Yaya melihat _Notice Board_ itu lagi untuk melihat nombor biliknya

Bilik nombor 23 : Yaya Yah dan Ying.

 _Nampaknya kita hanya berdua_ fikir Yaya dan menarik beg rodanya dan masuk ke dalam asrama. Yaya menaik ke tingkat atas untuk mencari bilik nombor 23.

"20...21...22...dan 23!" kata Yaya dan mengetuk pintu.

Tiada respon, jadi Yaya membuka pintu dan masuk. Terlihat beg yang berwarna biru terletak di sebelah kiri bilik tetapi tiada sesiapa di situ. Yaya meletakkan beg di sebelah kanan bilik tersebut dan membaringkan dirinya di katil saking penatnya.

Bunyi seseorang membuka pintu tandas terdengar. Yaya sedikit terkejut dan bangun dari katil untuk melihat siapakah itu.

Seorang perempuan yang berpakaian serba biru keluar dan tandas, dan melihat Yaya dengan muka yang terlihat bingung.

"Hai nama saya Yaya." kata Yaya dan menghulur tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Hai nama saya Ying." kata perempuan tersebut dan membalas salam Yaya.

"So, you are my roommate?" tanya Yaya dalam bahasa Inggeris.

"Uumm.. saya rasa begitu." balas Ying.

"Kalau begitu kita kawanla." kata Yaya bersemangat.

Ying hanya tertawa kecil dan mengaguk.

.'~Trust~'.

Boboiboy memasuki biliknya yang bernombor 16 dan terlihat seorang yang bertubuh besar sedang menyusun bajunya di almari.

"Yo." kata orang itu setelah menyadari seorang masuk ke dalam

"Yo, nama saya Boboiboy." kata Boboiboy, memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Nama saya Gopal dan salam kenal Bo..boi..boy, Boboiboy." kata Gopal juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haha salam kenal juga." kata Boboiboy, sedikit tergelak kerana nama susah disebut bagi Gopal.

"Jadi kamu sorang saja di sini?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit bingung kerana di _Notice Board_ tadi ada tiga nama yang akan sebilik dengannya.

"Buat sekarang iya, tapi mungkin nanti akan ada seorang lagi." jawab Gopal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Boboiboy dan mula menyusun bajunya di almari yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Setelah siap menyusun pakaian dan solat maghrib, Boboiboy melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7:45 pm.

"Gopal aku nak keluar jap, aku bosan. Kau nak ikut?' kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil gitarnya yang terletak di atas katil.

"Tak apalah. Aku nak pergi ke kafetiria untuk makan malam." kata Gopal yang melihat layar handphonenya sambil terbaring di atas katil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye." kata Boboiboy dan segera keluar dari bilik. Boboiboy membelok ke kanan untuk menuju kerah taman yang dilihatnya tadi dalam perjalanan ke biliknya.

Sampai di taman Boboiboy duduk di tempat duduk yang tersedia di situ dan melihat bintang yang terlihat sangat indah pada hari ini.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan gitarnya dari beg dan mula mengetik gitarnya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu

"Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive.."

.'~Trust~'.

Setelah solat Maghrib, Yaya keluar ke balkani untuk melihat pemandangan bandar dari situ.

Yaya melihat bintang yang sedang berkelip di langit, terlihat sangat indah di matanya.

"Yaya saya nak turun ke ke bawah untuk cari makan, awak nak ikut tak?" tanya Ying yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Eh Ying, sejak bila kamu berdiri di sebelah saya?" tanya Yaya sedikit terkejut.

"Hihihi." Ying hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata "Jadi kamu mahu ikut ke tak?"

"Kamu pergi saja dulu, saya belum lapar." kata Yaya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Nanti kalau lapar turun okay? Bye."

"Okay! Bye." kata Yaya dan melihat pintu tertutup.

Yaya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah novel yang berada di dalam begnya dan keluar lagi. Yaya duduk di kerusi yang tersedia di balkani dan membuka bukunya untuk membaca.

"Loving can hurt, Loving can hurt sometimes.."

Tiba-tiba Yaya mendengar suara seorang menyanyi yang terdengar sangat bagus di teliganya.

"But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive.."

Yaya cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan lari ke dalam. Yaya keluar balik sambil membawa gitarnya dan duduk di tempat yang sama seperti tadi, dan mula mengetik gitarnya dan mula bernyanyi.

.'~Trust~'.

"We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves.."

Baru sahaja Boboiboy mahu membuka mulutnya untu sambung menyanyi tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan sambung nyanyiannya tadi.

"Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Times forever frozen still.."

Boboiboy hanya diam mendengar seorang sambung nyanyian. _Sedap jugak suara orangni_ fikir Boboiboy menunggu gilirannya untuk menyanyi.

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home.."

Dan Boboiboypun mula brnyanyi.

.'~Trust~'.

"Loving can heal

Loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of ya

And it's the only thing we take with us when we die.."

Yaya hanya tersenyum mendengar lelaki ini bernyanyi sambil terus mengetik gitarnya.

"We keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

Times forever frozen still.."

Yaya mula bernyanyi semula.

.'~Trust~'.

Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar suara itu bernyanyi semula.

"So you can keep me

Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me

That's OK, baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home.."

.'~Trust~'.

"Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home.." suara lelaki itu bersambung nyanyian Yaya dan Yaya berhenti bernyanyi

Selepas tidak mendengar suara lelaki itu bernyanyi, Yaya tepuk tangannya kuat-kuat agar lelaki itu dapat mendengarnya, tidak kira tngannya akan sakit nanti.

Yaya dapat mendengar suara tepukan balik dan Yaya tersenyum walaupun orang itu tidak dapat melihatnya.

Yaya bangun dari kerusi yang diduduknya tadi dan masuk ke dalam, sebelum menutup pintu balkani, Yaya dapat mendengar suara perutnya berbunyi mungkin kerana lapar.

Yaya segera menutup pintu balkani dan menyimpan gitarnya di tempatnya. Yaya mengambil beg tangan dan keluar ke bawah untuk menyusul Ying yang berada di bawah. Tidak lupa untuk mengunci bilik.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Photograph song by Ed Sheeren**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did fav and review please**


	3. Chapter 2

**TRUST: CHAPTER 2**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allahu akhbar Allahu akhbar

Ashad al-la illaha illallha

Suara azan yang berkumandang di surau yang terdekat dapat di dengar di Asrama Malaysia Internasional Universiti.

Yaya bangun dari katilnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 5:30.

Yaya masuk ke dalam bilik air untuk mengambil air wu'du.

Setelah mengambil air wu'du dan mengerjakan solat subuh, Yaya melihat jam dnding lagi. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 6:25. _Masih ada masa_ fikir Yaya dan baring balik di atas katil dan sambung tidur.

.'~Trust~'.

Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya saling memandang melihat seorang lelaki yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna ungu dan terlihat seperti durian sedang tidur nyeyak di katil yang tiada penghuninya semalam.

"Solat subuh tadipun, saya tak perasanpun orangni." kata Boboiboy. Gopal hanya terdiam dan tidak memberi apa-apa reaksi terhadap ucapan Boboiboy tadi. "Jomlah kita pergi nanti lambat pulak." kata Boboiboy berjalan menuju ke arah beg gitarnya yang terletak di sebelah katilnya.

"Apa kita nak buat dengan budakni?" tanya Gopal, akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bercakap.

Boboiboy berfikir sejenak dan berkata "biarlah dia nanti juga dia akan bangun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Gopal setuju dengan keputusan Boboiboy. "Sebelum kita ke kampus kita pergi ke kafetiria dulu, saya belum makan lagi."

Boboiboy hanya mengaguk dan mereka berdua keluar dari bilik.

.'~Trust~'.

"Yaya bangun nanti kita lambat pula." kata Ying sambil duduk di atas katil dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Yingkan masih pagi lagi." kata Yaya yang tersembunyi di bawah selinutnya.

Setelah selesai mengikat rambut, Ying bangun dari katilnya dan menuju ke arah tingkap balkani dan membuka langsir yang tertutup, membenarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam bilik. Ying berkata "memang masi pagi tetapi kita ada kelas pukul sembilan. Cuba tengok sekarang dah jam berapa."

Dengam penuh kemalasan, Yaya meraih handphonenya yang terletak di atas meja, sebelah katil dan melihat jamnya. Terbeliak mata Yaya melihat jam sekarang, semua rasa ngantuk keluar tingkat. "Sekarang dah jam lapan lebih lima minit." kata Yaya sedikit tidak percaya. "Serius!?"

Ying tersenyum melihat tingkah Yaya dan berkata "apakah saya terlihat seperti menipu?"

Tanpa menjawab soalan Ying yang tidak penting itu, Yaya segera turun dari katil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam bilik air.

.'~Trust~'.

"Semua pelajar semesta satu bagi musik, masuk ke bilik nombor dua sebelum pukul sembilan. Berulang; semua pe..."

"Jom Gopal kita pergi ke kampus, nak kena cari bilik lagi." kata Boboiboy dan segera menghabiskan M*loaisnya.

Mendangar ucapan Boboiboy Gopal menghabiskan nasi goreng dan jus laicinya yang tinggal separuh cawan tadi dengan kelajuan secepat kilat, dan Gopal berkata "dah habis, jom kitta pergi."

"Cepatnya." kata Boboiboy tidak percaya Gopal dapat menghabiskan sarapannya secepat itu. Gopal hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai balasan.

Dalam kampus Boboiboy dan Gopal berjalan-jalan kemana saja mereka boleh untuk mencari bilik nombor dua. Setelah penat mancari bilik mereka berdua telah mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya kepada seorang.

Boboiboy melihat seorang perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu bersama seorang perempuan lagi yang diikat dua sedang berjalan menuju kearah Boboiboy.

"Uum..excuse me." kata Boboiboy setelah dua perempuan itu melewat dan hampir masuk ke dalam pintu yang berada di sebelah tempat Boboiboy berdiri.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan bertanya "Yes?"

"Uum..ma..maaf boleh saya ta..nya, bilik nombor dua ada di mana?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit teragak-agak pada mulanya dan menghabiskan ucapannya secepat kilat.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab, hanya memaling ke arah bilik tadi. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga ikut melihat ke arah bilik yang perempuan itu sedang lihat. Atas pintu tersebut ada papan yang bertulis 'Bilik nombor: 2'.

Melihat papan tersebut, Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya mengaru-garu kepala mereka yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Melihat reaksi mereka berdua, dua perempuan sebentar tadi hanya memasuki bilik tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apalah Gopal lain kali sebelum tanya tengok sekeliling dulu, malu kita dinuatnya." kata Boboiboy

Gopal hanya memandang Boboiboy dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan berkata "Kenapa aku pulah? Bukan ke kau yang tanya tadi?"

"Biarlah, dah jom kita masuk." kata Boboiboy, tukar topik pembicaraan. Gopal hanyal mengeleng-geleng kepala dan mengikuti Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik nombor dua.

.'~Trust~'.

Dalam bilik nombor dua, terlihat ramai orang mungkin kerana jam hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan. Yaya dan Ying mencari-cari tempat duduk di depan oleh kerana mereka masuk lambat sikit jadi semua tempat duduk di depan telah di ambil oleh orang lain.

"Yaya kita duduk di belakang jelah." kata Ying sambil menunjukan dua tempat duduk di belakang, Yaya hanya menganguk setuju dan mengikuti langkah Ying.

Sebelum Yaya dan Ying dapat sampai di tempat duduk tersebut terlihat seorang lelaki yang memakai topi dan jaket berwarna jingga, dan seorang lelaki yang berbadan besar berjaket hijau telah mengabil tempat duduk itu lebh awal dari mereka.

"Mereka lagi." kata Ying tidak puas hati.

"Biarkanlah mereka, kat belakang ada tempat lagi." kata Yaya berpasrah. Walaupun tidak puas hati, Ying mengunguk juga.

Ying dan Yaya mengambil tempat duduk betul-betul di belakang dua orang lelaki tadi. Setelah itu seorang wanita yang terlihat tidak tua dan tidak muda, berpakaian rapi memasuki bilik nombor dua sambil membawa beberapa file di tangan.

"Selamat pagi semua, saya adalah letcurer bagi.." ucapan wanita tersebut berhenti kerana terlihat seseorang lelaki membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tidak terkawal.

Melihat lelaki tersebut, Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya saling memandang. Gopal membuka mulut untuk mengucap sesuatu tapi terhenti kerana Boboiboy meletakkan tangannya di mulut Gopal dan berkata "aku tahu." dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gopal.

"Ma..af pu..an saya ter..lambat." kata lelaki itu.

"Baiklah pergi duduk." kata letucurer itu, tidak mahu memperbesarkan masalah. Lelaki itu hanya menganguk dan menuju ke tempat duduk yang terletak di paling belakang.

"Balik kepada tadi, saya adalah letcurer bagi muzik group A, jadi saya akan memmanggilakan nama tolong tunggu saya di luar." kata letcurer itu damemanggil lebih kurang 15 nama keluar dan letcurer itupun beredar dari situ. Yaya dan Ying bergembira kerana nama mereka tidak dipanggil

Beberapa minit kemudian, seorang lagi wanita yang bertudung biru memasuki bilik nombor dua sambil membawa file juga.

"Selamat pagi, nama saya Miss Timmy, saya adalah letcurer yang akan mewakili group B, jadi nama yang saya panggil tolong keluar." kata Miss Timmy. Miss Timmy mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari salah satu file yang dibawa dan sambung berkata "baiklah nama-namanya ialah; Amar Deep, Amy, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Iwan, Suzy, Yaya dan Ying."

Mendengar nama Ying dan Yaya disebut, mereka berdua saling berpandang dan berucap "Yes." bersama-sama, dan mereka berdua mengambil beg alat muzik mereka dan keluar. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga tidak kalah gembira kerana dapat berkelas bersama.

Setelah mereka semua telah berkumpul diluar bilik, Ying memandang Boboiboy dan Gopal dengan tidak puas hati. _Ambik tempat aku, sekarang sama group pulak_ fikir Ying.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Ying yang sedang memandangnya. Ying hanya mengeleng sebagai jawapan.

"Baiklah semua, ikut saya untuk pergi ke bilik yang kamu semua akan gunakan." kata Miss Timmy memberikan arahan dan mula berjalan, semua orang hanya mengikut dengan keadaan yang diam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hope you like it, if you did fav and review please**


	4. Chapter 3

**TRUST: CHAPTER 3**

 **Boboiboy** © **Animonsta Studio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini akan menjadi bilik yang kalian akan menggunakan sepanjang semesta satu iaitu dua bulan." kata Miss Timmy kepada semua pelajar Group B setelah semua pelajar telah mengambil tempat mereka di bilik nombor empat yang terletak di tingkat dua.

"Kamu semua ada bawa alat muzikkan? Kecuali yang mahu menggunakan Piano." tanya Miss Timmy. Hanya mendapaykan anggukan daripada pelajarnya. Melihat anggukan mereka Miss Timmy sambung berkata "kalau begitu, seorang demi seorang datang ke depan katakan nama kamu dan tunjukan sedikit dari bakat kalian. Ok?".

Lagi-lagi hanya dapat anggukan sebagai balasan.

Miss Timmy hanya mendungas lemah dan berkata "sesiapa mahu mula dulu? Datang ke depan dan bawa alat muzik kamu."

Semua orang hanya saling memandang, bahkan Yaya dan Ying juga tidak berani untuk mencalonkan diri untuk mula dulu.

Setelah beberapa detik, seseorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di belakang dan hujung kelas mengangkat tangannya dan mencalonkan diri untuk mulai dulu. Melihat itu Miss Timmy yang tadi terliat pasrah melihat semua orang hanya diam, tersenyum gembira dan berkata "kamu yang angkat tangan itu datang ke depan."

Tanpa bercakap dan muka yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi, lelaki itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sambil membawa violinnya dan menuju ke depan.

"Hai nama saya Fang." kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan membetulkan kacamatanya, dan sambung berkata "Saya menyanyikan sedikit dari lagu See You Again sambil memainkan violin."

Fang menarik nafas panjang dan mula memainkan violinnya dan bernyanyi,

"So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take,

Will always lead you home, home.."

Fang menarik nafas panjang dan sambung menyanyi,

"It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way

From where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again."

Setelah beberapa saat Fang bernyanyi, mainnan violinpun berhenti dan Fang mendapat tepukan tangan dari pelajar lain yang sedang melihat dirinya bernyanyi. Miss Timmy juga terlihat senyum puas melihat bakat Fang.

"Suara kamu bagus." puji Miss Timmy sambil menulis sesuatu di failnya. Fang hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar Miss Timmy memujunya. Miss Timmy sambung berkata, "kamu boleh duduk di tempat kamu sekarang."

Tanpa membalas Fang hanya pergi duduk di tempatnya dengan senyuman bangga yang belum hilang.

"Dah lah kacak, pandai nyanyi lagi." kata seseorang kepada rakan disebelahnya yang sedang duduk di depan Yaya dan Ying. Mendengar itu, Yaya dan Ying saling memandang sambil menunjukan muka yang tidak boleh dikatakan.

 _Suaranya mungkin sedap untuk didengar tapi mukanya tak sedap dipandang_ fikir Ying, tidak terima.

"So, selanjutnya." kata Miss Timmy. Bukan seperti tadi, seorang lelaki yang memakai jaket dan topi yang berwarna jingga, bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi berdiri di hadapan kelas bersama gitarnya.

"Hai, nama saya Boboiboy." kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum ceria. "saya akan menyanyikan lagu yang bertajuk locked away, semoga korang suka dan menjadi rakan saya."

Boboiboy menarik kerusi kosong yang berada di tepi pintu kelas dan duduk di kerusi tersebut. Selepas itu, tanpa mengetik gitarnya Boboiboy mula bernyanyi.

"If I got locked away

And we lost it all today

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

If I showed you my flaws

If I couldn't be strong

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?"

Setelah itu Boboiboy mulai mengetik gitarnya dan sambung bernyanyi,

"If a judge for life me would you stay by my side?

Or is ya gonna say good-bye?

Can you tell me right now?

If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life

Shawty, would it be alright

Come and show me that you are down

Now tell me would you really ride for me?

Tell me would you die for me?

Would you spend your whole life with me?

Would you be there to always hold me down?

Tell me would you really cry for me?

Baby, don't lie to me

If i didn't have anything, I wanna know would you stick around?"

Boboiboy menarik nafas panjang dan berhenti mengetik gitarnya. Sama seperi tadi, semua pelajar tepuk tangan mereka tapi kali ini Miss Tinny juga ikut menepuk tangan dan Miss Timmy berkata "bagus sekali, you'll have a good future.".

Mendengar pujian daripada Miss Timmy, Boboiboy tersenyum senang dan berkata "terima kasih Miss.". Setelah itu Boboiboy pergi duduk di tempatnya semula. Miss Timmy mengambil failnya lagi dan menulis sesustu di dalamnya.

 _Macam pernah dengar suarani_ fikir Yaya sambil melihat kearah Boboiboy

"Yaya." panggillan Ying membuat Yaya sedar dari lamunannya, dan Yaya melihat ke arah Ying tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Melihat Yaya yang sedang lihat ke arahnya Ying bertanya "kamu fikirkan apa?".

"Tak ada apa-apa." kata Yaya singkat sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Miss Timmy. Ying mengangkat tangan dan berkata "saya."

Melihat itu, Miss Timmy menggaguk dan menyuruh Ying datang ke depan.

Ying pergi ke depan tanpa berdiri di tempat yang Fang berdiri tadi atau seperti Boboiboy duduk di kerusi dan memainkan gitarnya, Ying mengambil tempat duduk piano yang tersedia.

Setelah duduk, Ying menarik nafas panjang dan mula berkata "hai nama saya Ying, saya akan menyanyikan lagu my everything sambil memainkan piano." kata Ying, terlihat dari mukanya yang Ying sedang sedikit gugup.

Ying menarik nafas panjang dan mula memainkan piano sebentar, dan Yingpun mula bernyanyi,

"I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them

And then it was clear

I can't deny, I really miss him

To think that I was wrong

I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone

Pain is just a consequence of love

I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us.."

Tanpa berhenti memainkan piano, Ying berhenti bernyanyi sekejap. Ying mengambil kesempaatan ini untuk menarik nafas dan selepas itu sambung bernyanyi,

"He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing

And it's taking me a lot to say

But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something

So it's time I push my pride away

Cause you are, You are

You are my everything

You are, You are

You are my everything."

Ying berhenti bernyanyi dan berhenti memainkan piano tersebut. Ying tersenyum senang dan bersyukur kerana tidak melakukan apa-apa kesalahan yang memalukan.

Mendengar tepukan dari rakannya Ying bengun dari kerusinya dan bungkuk sikit tanda hormat dan terima kasih. Setelah itu, Ying pergi ke tempatnya iaitu di sebelah Yaya dan duduk di situ.

"Suara kamu sangat sedap untuk di dengar." puji Yaya dengan nada yang ceria.

Mendengar itu Ying tesenyum senang lagi dan berkata "terima kasih Yaya." kepada Yaya. Yaya hanya membalas dengan senyumnya.

Miss Timmy membuka mulut untuk bercakap tapi terpotong kerana seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy mengangkat tangan dan berkata "saya Miss."

Miss Timmy tersenyum dan berkata "baiklah datang ke depan."

Lelaki tadi bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depan tanpa membawa apa-apa alat muzik.

"Yo semua! Nama saya Gopal, saya akan me-rap lagu yang dinyanyikan Fang sebentar tadi iaitu See you again." kata Gopal dengan nada yang ceria.

"Baiklah. silakan mulai." kata Miss Timmy. Mendengar itu Gopal mengeluarkan mikrafon, entah ia dapatkannya dari mana dan mula bernyanyi,

"Damn, who knew?

All the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here talking to you

'Bout another path

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up

Look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place.."

Gopal menarik nafa dan sambung merap,

"Uh,How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

First you both go out your way

And the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turn to a friendship

A friendship turn to a bond

And that bond will never be broken

The love will never get lost

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reach

So remember me when I'm gone

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride."

Gopal berhenti merap. Gopal mendapatkan tepukan gemuruh dari rakan yang lain yang melihatnya, Miss Timmy juga tidak terkecuali.

"Not bad Gopal, bagus." puji Miss Timmy. Mendengar pujian tersebut Gopal tesenyum malu dan berkata "terima kasih Miss" ,dan Gopal duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Bagus kawan." kata Boboiboy, setelah Gopal mengambil tempat duduknya. Gopal hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

"Yaya kamu harus pergi seterusnya." kata Ying kepada Yaya.

"Saya takut Ying, kalau saya salah nyanyi bagaimana?" balas Yaya.

"Tadi saya juga takut, tapi saya dapat habiskan lagu tanpa masalah." kata Ying, mencuba untuk pujuk Yaya

Yaya tanpak sedang berfikir sejenak tanpa memberi respon kepada Ying.

"Ayolah Yaya." kata Ying lagi.

"Sekarang, siapa mahu tampilkan diri? tanya Miss Timmy lagi. Mendengar itu, Ying mengangkat tangan lagi.

"Ada apa Ying?" tanya Miss Timmy.

Ying bangun dan berkata "Yaya mehu tampil Miss."

Yaya memandang Ying dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan menarik tangan Ying tapi Ying yanpak tidak peduli.

"Baiklah Yaya, sila datang ke depan." kata Miss Timmy.

Yaya bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil mendengus pasrah dan pergi ke hadapan sambil membawa gitarnya. Ying hanya tersenyum senang melihat Yaya.

"Hai nama saya Yaya, saya akan menyanyikan lagu pour a littile heaven on me." kata Yaya tersenyum gugup dan duduk di kerusi yang sama Boboiboy gunakan tadi.

Yaya mula mengetik gitarnya dan mula menyanyi,

"I'm staring at a blank page

The words I cannot find

A chapter is unwritten

I see outside the lines

And I won't get caught if I try to catch

Another shooting star so I can make a wish

Today is when the chapter will begin

Pour a little heaven on me

So I can keep shining

Pour a little heaven on me

So I can keep smiling

Another breath, another way

Gonna make it through another day

Pour a little heaven on me

Pour it on me.."

Yaya berhenti bernyanyi sementara sambil masih mengetik gitarnya, setelah berberapa saat Yaya sambung bernyanyi tapi tidak seperti tadi Yaya mulai tersenyum senang,

"The open roads are finding me

A hopeful hide in every sea

As I'm looking to the highway

Got some blue skies in the right place

I run myself and back again

From NYC to Disneyland

Letting go of all the memories

Giving fate a chance to catch me

To catch me, to catch me

Oooooh, ooh

Pour a little heaven on me

So I can keep shining

Pour a little heaven on me

So I can keep smiling

Another breath, another way

Gonna make it through another day

Pour a little heaven on me

Oooh, Pour a little heaven on me

Oooh, yeah."

Yaya berhenti bernyanyi dan berhenti mengetik gitarnya.

Yaya tersenyum senang melihat rakan nya menepuk tangan setelah Yaya habis menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Setelah beberapa minit berdiri di depan Yaya berterima kasih kepada cikgu dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Macam pernah dengar suarani." kata Boboiboy dengan bunyi suara seperti membisik.

"Apa awak cakap?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat ke arah Boboiboy, walaupun suara Boboiboy tadi tidak kuat tapi Gopal masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa." kata Boboiboy. Gopal tampak tidak percaya tapi hanya membiarkannya sahaja

Boboiboy bersyukur kepada tuhan kerana Gopal bertanya lagi.

.'~Trust~'.

Setelah pelajar yang lain telah menampilkan diri mereka, Miss Timmy membenarkan semua orang balik ke bilik mereka dan beristirehat.

Boboiboy hanya membiarkan Gopal yang mahu tidur di bilik dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang di sebelah tangga bilik nombor empat.

Seseorang perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu dan rakannya yang memakai kacamata bulat telah keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke arah tangga untuk menurun.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Boboiboy meras gugup dan jantung seperti mahu keluar tapi Boboiboy memberanikan diri dan memanggil nama perempuan tersebut.

"Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy setelah Yaya dan Ying telah sampai di dan Ying memandang Boboiboy yang sedang berdiri di depan tangga menghalang jalan mereka.

"Iya?" tanya Yaya sambil memandang ke lantai.

"Uum..boleh saya bercakap dengan kamu sebentar."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Lagu yang dinyanyi oleh Fang dan Gopal : See You Again song by Wiz Khalifah ft. Charlie Puth**_

 _ **Lagu yang dinyanyi oleh Boboiboy : Locked Away song by R. City ft. Adam Levine**_

 _ **Lagu yang dinyanyi oleh Ying : My Everything song by Ariana Grande**_

 _ **Lagu yang dinyanyi oleh Yaya : Pour A Little Heaven On Me song by Tiffany Alvord (Youtube Singer)**_

 **PS : Saya tidak memdapat apa-apa keuntungan dari menggunakan lagu-lagu di atas.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai semua, ini saya bawakan chapter yang paling panjang saya pernah tulis YEEAAHH~**

 **Chapter ini mengambil masa yang lama kerana saya dulu bingung hari memilih lagu dan alat muzik apa untuk Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Fang.**

 **Dan lagi ada orang Di sini suka Fang x Ying Tak? Kalau ada beritahu saya di review,**

 **kepada orang lain yang telah review, terima kasih banyak-banyak**

 **Hope you like it, if you did fav and review please**


	5. Chapter 4

**TRUST: CHAPTER 4**

 ** **Boboiboy** © **Animonsta Studio****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

"Uum..boleh saya bercakap dengan kamu sebentar?" tanya Boboiboy dengan ragu.

"Huh?" kata Ying dan Yaya bersama-sama dan mereka berdua saling memandang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Err..kalau sibuk tidak apa-apa, saya tidak memaksa." kata Boboiboy salah tingkah.

Setelah berberapa saat saling memandang, Ying berkata "Kalau begitu saya pergi ke bilik dulu, bye." dan segera menuruni tangga yang dihalang oleh Boboiboy tadi.

Setelah kepergian Ying, Yaya dan Boboiboy hanya saling memandang dan Yaya buka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi dihalang oleh ajakan Boboiboy "mari kita ke kafetiria."

Tanpa membalas apa-apa, Yaya hanya menganguk setuju.

.'~Trust~'.

Minuman sejuk yang terletak di meja tidak di sentuh langsung oleh dua remaja ini, mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan fikiran mereka sendiri.

"Jadi.." kata mereka berdua bersama-sama. Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya saling memandang tanpa reaksi apa-apa.

Hening lagi, hanya dapat mendengar bunyi kipas dan bunyi orang lain di kafetiria tersebut.

"Sebenarnya.." lagi-lagi mereka berdua kata ucapan yang sama.

Yaya mulai bosan dengan keadaan begini berkata "kalau bagini caranya sampai bila-bilapun saya tidak akan dapat tahu apa alasan kamu mengajak saya berbicara."

Mendengar ucapan Yaya barusan, Boboiboy membetulkan cara duduknya di kerusi dan beranikan diri untuk mula bercakap,

"Sebenarnya, saya nak tanya sesustu boleh?"

"Boleh tapi..asalkan bukan yang macam-macam." kata Yaya

Ekhem…Ekhem, sebenarnya ketika kamu bernyanyi di kelas tadi, saya macam pernah dengar suara kamu tapi di mana?" kata Boboiboy berhati-hati.

Yaya hanya berfikir tanpa menjaga pertanya Boboiboy.

Melihat Yaya tidak menjawab, Boboiboy berkata "atau mungkin ini cu-"

"Saya pun sama."

Ucapan Boboiboy terpotong oleh ucapan Yaya. Yaya yang hanya diam sejak tadi, berbicara juga.

Sebenarnya, saya juga rasa macam pernah dengar suara kamu." kata Yaya dan mengambil milkshakenya yang tersedia di meja.

"Sepertinya kita sejiwa." kata Boboiboy dan menyesalinya sesat sesetelah mengucapkannya.

"Apa kamu cakap?" tanya Yaya tanpak tidak dengar apa yang Boboiboy kata.

"Tak ada apa-apa." kata Boboiboy cepa. _Nasib baik dia_ tak _dengar_ fikir Boboiboy dan mengambil jus orannya di meja dan meminumnya.

Malas hendak melayan Boboiboy, Yaya menghirup sedikit milkshakenya dan bertanya "jadi kamu mendengar suara saya di mana?"

Boboiboy berhenti minum dan berkata "itu yang saya tanya pada kamu.",dan sambung minum jus orannya orannya.

DDRRR DDRRR DDRRR

Yaya membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi berhenti kerana mendengar bunyi handphonenya. Yaya mengeluarkan handphonenya dari beg dan bola mata Yaya hampir terkeluar melihat layar handphonenya.

Melihat ekspresi Yaya, Boboiboy berhenti meletak jusnya di meja dan bertanya "kamu dah kenapa Yaya?"

Yaya melihat kearah Boboiboy dengan ekspresi yang tidak boleh dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dan bertanya "berapa lama kita berada di sini?"

"Entah, kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy selamba dan sambung minum jus orannya.

"Cuba kamu lihat jam tangan kamu, sekarang dah jam berada? tanya Yaya sarkastik.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Boboiboy lihat jam tangannya sambil masih lagi minum jusnya. Hampir terkeluar jus yang Boboiboy minum melihat jam sekarang.

"Jam satu dua puluh lebih?!" kata Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak.

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Boboiboy dan berkata "kalau macamtu saya nak balik ke bilik dulu, bye."

Yaya menghabiskan sisa milkshakenya dan bangkit dari kerusi.

Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa apa, hanya melambai-labaikan tangan dan melihat Yaya keluar dari kafetiria.

Setelah Yaya keluar dari kafetiria, Boboiboy bangkit dari kerusinya dan keluar dari kafetiria juga.

Dalam perjalanan ke bilik, dari jauh Boboiboy dapat melihat Fang memasuki bilik.

 _Alamak, mesti Fang marah sebab aku dan Gopal tinggalnya di bilik tadi_ Fikir Boboiboy dan berlari menuju ke biliknya.

.'~Trust ~'.

"Hai Fang." kata Gopal setelah melihat seorang yang berambut ungu memasuki bilik.

Tanpa menjawab sapaan Gopal, Fang mengambil tualanya yang berada di kaatas katil dan memasuk bilik air.

Setelah berberapa minit, Boboiboy memasuki bilik. Boboiboy melihat ke arah Gopal yang sedang dduduk di katil.

"Mana Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Gopal tidak menjawap apa-apa hanya melihat ke arah bilik air.

"Dia ada cakap apa-apa tak?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

Gopal mengelengdan berkata "sapa pun tidak."

"Fuh~ saya ingat dia akan marah tadi." kata Boboiboy meletak Gitarnya di sebelah katil dan baring di atas katil.

Gopal berbaring di atas katil dan berkata "dah lah saya nak tidur, selamat malam."

Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam di atas katil.

Setelah beberapa minit terdengar dengkuran yang terdengar dari Gopal. Boboiboy tersenyum dan berkata "cepat sekali kau tidur." kepada Gopal walaupun Gopal tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Fang keluar dari bilik air dan berkata "orang aneh, cakap sorang-sorang."

Tidak puas hati di panggi 'orang aneh' Boboiboy berkata "kau yang orang aneh."

"Kenapa aku pulak?" kata Fang sambil menunjuk diri menggunakan jari telunjuk dan sambung berkata "jelas kau yang cakap sorang-sorang tadi." sedikit berteriak. Boboiboy membuka mulut untuk membalas, tapi...

"Woi bisinglah, aku nak tidurpun tak boleh." dipotong oleh teriakan Gopal yang masih berada di katil.

"Dah lah aku nak pergi bilik air nak berwu'du, malas nak layan kau." kata Boboiboy dan masuk ke dalam bilik air.

"Ceh..alasan." kata Fang dan keluar dari bilik.

.'~Trust ~'.

Yaya melihat telekungnya dan meletakkannya di dalam almari yang berada di bilik itu. Setelah itu, Yaya membaringkan dirinya di katil.

Ying yang sedang duduk di kati sambil memakai jam tangannya melihat kearah Yaya dan berkata "Yaya jom kita pergi ke kafetiria, saya laparlah."

"Tapi saya belum lapar, lagipun saya penat. Nantilah saya teman kamu, ok?" kata Yaya sambil bermalas-malasan di katil seperti kucing(?).

"Penat? Penat _dating_ bersama Boboiboy?" kata Ying, cuba untuk mengusik Yaya.

Tidak terima, Yaya segera bangun dari katil dan berkata "siapa kata? Dia cuma mahu tanya sesuatu."

Ying tertawa kecil dan berkata "yelahtu. Aku nak pergi kafetiria, nanti kalau kamu dah lapar datang ke kafetiria, bye."

"Bye." kata Yaya singkat dan melihat Ying keluar dari bilik. Setelah itu, Yaya sambung baring di katil.

.'~Trust~'.

Ying membayar duit di kaunter dan mengambil dulang makanan pesanannya. Ying melihat sekeliling kafetiria untuk mencari tempat duduk. Ole kerana sekarang adalah waktu makan siang, ramai orang datang ke kafetiria untuk menjamu selera.

Ying melihat ke arah tepi tingkap, terdapat satu meja kosong dan dua kerusi tanpa sesiapapun di situ. Tanpa nasa-basi Ying segera pergi ke tempat tersebut sebelum sesiapapun mengambil tempat duduk tersebut.

Setelah sampai di tepi tingkap tersebut, Ying bernafas lega dan duduk di salah satu kerusi.

Ying duduk di situ dan mangambil sesudu nasi dan menyuap ka dalam mulutnya tapi sesudu tidak dapat masuk de dalam mulutnya kerana Ying melihat seorang melatak sepinggan nasi dan jus di atas meja. Ying melihat ke atas dan terlihat seorang lelaki yang berambut ungu sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Uum...duduklah Fang." kata Ying, sebenarnya Ying tidak mahu Fang duduk di sini tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada tempat lain.

Mendengar Ying memperbolehkannya duduk di sini, Fang menarik kerusi lagi satu dan duduk.

Mereka berdua hanya makan dalam diam,tiada siapapu dari mereka berdua bercakap lagipun mahu bercakap apa? Tidak baik bercakap ketika makan.

"Nama kamu Ying kan?" tanya Famg tiba-tiba.

Ying tidak menjawab hanya menganguk kepala sambil menyuap makanannya ke dalan mulut.

"Suara kamu bagus, saya suku." kata Fang lagi.

Ying yang masih lagi mengunyah nasinya tiba-tiba terbatuk, terkejut mendengar ucapan Fang.

Melihat Ying terbatuk-batuk, Fang mengambil air botol yang berada di meja, membukanya dan berikan air itu kepada Ying.

Ying mengambil air botol yang diberi oleh Fang dan segera meminumnya. Batuk Ying segera berhenti setelah minum air tersebut.

"Terima kasih." kata Ying sambil meletak botol tersebut di meja.

"Terima kasih sebab saya tolong ke atau kerana saya kata suara kamu bagus?" tanya Fang ingin tahu.

"Kedua-duanya." kata Ying sambil tersenyum kepada Fang.

"Sama-sama." balas Fang sambil membalas senyum.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua sambung makan tanpa keheningan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Kenapa di ending, Fang menjadi OOC, tapi biarlah :p**

 **Hope you like it, if you did fav and review please**


	6. Chapter 5

**TRUST: CHAPTER 5**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Boboiboy melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6:00 pm. Bosan duduk di bilik tanpa melalukan apa-apa, Boboiboy mengambil gitarnya yang berada di sebelah katil dan memasong di bahunya, setelah itu Boboiboy keluar dari bilik.

Dalam perjalanan untuk keluar dari asrama lelaki, dari jauh Boboiboy melihat kereta yang berwarna hitam sedang memasuki kawasan tempat letak kereta. Terbulat mata Boboiboy melihat seorang atok tua yang menurun dari kereta tersebut.

Niat Boboiboy yang mahu keluar ke bandar hilang ke langit. Tanpa berfikir panjang Boboiboy, sambil tersenyum gembira dan menuju kearah kereta tersembut.

"Tok Aba!" kata Boboiboy sedikit kuat sambil masih lari kearah seseorang yang menuruni kereta hitam tersebut. Setelah sampai di situ Boboiboy segera memeluk atok tua itu yang Boboiboy manggil Tok Aba.

"Boboiboy." kata Tok Aba dan segera membalas peluk Boboiboy,

"Lama atok tak jumpa kamu." kata Tok Aba dan melepaskan pelukan tadi.

Boboiboy salam Tok Aba dan bertanya, "apa atok buat kat sini?"

"Atok jumpa kamu lah." kata Tok Aba. "Kamu nak pergi mana?, bawa gitar lagi."

"Jalan-jalan." kata Boboiboy singkat dan membetulkan kedudukan gitar di bahunya.

"Mari ikut atok." kata Tak Aba dan menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Pergi mana Tok?" tanya Boboiboy sambil masuk ke dalam kereta."

Tok Aba mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan berkata, "pergi jalan-jalan."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Boboiboy hanya tersenyum.

Dari jauh seorang yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau sedang memegang secawan kopi panas dan melihat kereta hitam tadi keluar dari tempat letak kereta.

"Boboiboy pergi dengan siapa?"

.'~Trust~'.

"Yaya mari kita ke bandar, sudah bosan makan di kafetiria terus. Kita makan malam di bandar?"

Mendengar ucapan Ying, Yaya berhenti membaca buku dan melihat kearah Ying yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Kamu yang harus belanja, ok?" tanya Yaya.

Ying berfikir sebentar dan berkata, "baiklah tapi saya yang memilih kita makan di mana."

Yaya menganguk setuju dan bangkit dari katilnya.

.'~Trust~'.

"Jadi, kita nak pergi mana Tok?" tanya Boboiboy, berhenti melihat keluar tingkap dan memalikngkan wajahnya kearah Tok Aba.

"Makan malam."

Boboiboy hanya menganguk dan sambung memandang kearah luar tingkap.

Setelah berberapa minit, kereta berhenti di depan sebuah restoran.

"Dah sampai, turunlah." kata Tok Aba. Mendengar itu, Boboiboy membuka pintu dan keluar dari kereta dan diikuti Tok Aba.

Setelah Boboiboy dan Tok Aba turun dari kereta, kereta berwarna hitan tersebut beredar dari situ.

Setelah masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, Boboiboy dan Tok Aba mengambil tempat duduk di tepi tingkap. Boboiboy duduk di depan Tok Aba dan meletak gitar di kerusi sebelahnya.

Beberapa minit setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang ke meja untuk memberikan menu kepada mereka dan berdiri di situ.

Boboiboy membuka menu dan melihat di dalam, bukan memilih makanan dan belihat harga makanan tersebut. Tok Aba melihat kearah Boboiboy dan melihat raut wajah Boboiboy yang berubah, dengan nada yang rendah Tok Aba berkata, "jangan tengok harga tapi pilih makanan yang kamu nak makan."

Walaupun Boboiboy tidak memberi respon tapi Tok Aba pasti yang Boboiboy mendengar ucapannya sebentar tadi.

"Dua pinggan Spaghetti Bolognese, jus oren satu dan chocolate milkshake satu." kata Tok Aba, memilih makanan untuk Boboiboy dan menutup menu dan memberikan kepada pelayan. Boboiboy juga menutup menu dan berikannya kepada pelayan.

Pekerja itu mengambil balik menu dan pergi dari pandangan Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Boboiboy meletak tangan kirinya di dagu melihat kearah tingkap yang menunjukan pemandangan jalan raya.

"Jadi pelajaran kamu bagaimana?" tanya Tok Aba memecah keheningan yang berlaku.

Boboiboy melihat kearah Tok Aba dengan tangan masih di dagu dan berkata, "bagus, sistem pelajaran yang baik."

Tok Aba menganguk dan bertanya lagi, "dah dapat kawan?"

"Dah." kata Boboiboy singkat tanpa melihat kearah Tok Aba.

Tok Aba tidak bertanya lagi, hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu pesanan tadi.

Tanpa lama menunggu, pelayan yang sama datang kembali sambil membawa dulang. Pelayan tersebut meletak pesanan mereka dan meletak sepinggan Spaghetti dan cocolate milkshake di depan Boboiboy dan lagi satu pinggan spaghetti dan jus oren di depan Tok Aba. Seyelah itu pelayan tersebut pergi dari situ.

.'~Trust~'.

Lampu isyarat jalan kaki menunjukan lampu hijau, Ying dan Yaya menyemberangi jalan raya.

Setelah menyeberang jalan, Ying menarik tangan Yaya dan mereka berdua belok ke sebelah kiri. Yaya yang tidak tahu ke mana Ying membawa dirinya bertanya, "kita makan malam di mana Ying?"

"Kamu akan tengok nanti, kamu pasti akan suka." balas Ying tanpa memaling ke arah Yaya. Yaya tidak bertanya lagi hanya mengikut ke mana Ying pergi.

Setelah berberapa minit berjalan, Ying melepaskan tangan Yaya dan berhenti di sebuah restoran yang terlihat seperti makanan cina.

"Kita makan di sini?" tanya Yaya.

Ying menganguk sebagai jawapan dan berkata, "jom masuk."

Tanpa berdiri lama di luar, Yaya dan Ying segera masuk ke dalam. Dalam kedai tersebut terlihat ramai orang sedang menjamu selera bersama keluarga mereka.

Ying dan Yaya mangambil tempat duduk di meja kosong yang terletak di tepi diding. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang ke arah meja mereka.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, pelayan tersebut pergi dari situ dan masuk ke dapur.

"Jadi kamu biasa datang ke sini?" tanya Yaya ingin tahu.

"Iya, hampir setiap minggu sekali saya akan makan di sini bersama keluarga tapi semenjak ayah saya pergi ke china kami tidak datang ke sini lagi." kata Ying. Yaya hanya menganguk dan bersandar di kerusi.

"Kamu pernah makan di kedai sebegini?" tanya Ying.

"Tidak." jawap Yaya singkat sambil melihat kearah pelayan yang sama datang ke meja mereka dan meletak sebotol air dan dua cawan di meja. Melihat itu Ying dan Yaya tersenyum ke arah wanita tersebut, pelayan tersebut membalas senyum dan masuk ke dalam dapur lagi.

.'~Trust~'.

Boboiboy mengelap tangannya menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di meja dan melihat ke arah Tok Aba yang sedang menghabiskan jus orennya.

"Dah habis makan? nak apa-apa lagi?" tanya Tok Aba selepas habis minum. Boboiboy mengeleng.

Tok Aba mengangkat tangan dan seorang pelayan datang ke meja sambil membawa sesuatu yang telihat seperti buku dan meletakan kannya di meja dan pergi dari situ.

Tok Aba membuka buku tersebut dan meletak beberapa helai duit berwarna merah dan hijau di dalamnya, Boboiboy hanya melihat dengan diam.

Selepas itu, Tok Aba dan Boboiboy keluar dari restoran, tanpa lama menunggu kereta hitam yang sama berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Boboiboy membuka pintu kereta tersebut dan mempersilakan Tok Aba untuk masuk.

Setelah Tok Aba masuk, Boboiboy masih berdiri di depan tanpa masuk ke dalam kereta, melihat itu Tok Aba berkata, "masuklah."

"Err..ti..tidak apa-apa tok, Boboiboy ada tugas yang nak di buat malamni." kata Boboiboy sambil menunjukan senyumman terbaiknya.

Tok Aba tanpak tidak percaya tapi bagaimanapun Tok Aba berkata, "kalau macam itu jaga diri baik-baik, atok balik dulu. Assalamualaikum." dan menutup pintu kereta.

Boboiboy mejawap salam dan melihat kereta yang dinaiki Tok Aba keluar pergi. Boboiboy melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya yang menunjukan pukul 8:40. Boboiboy membetulkan kedudukan gitar di bahunya dan berjalan menuju ke taman yang Boboiboy lihat dalam perjalanan ke sini.

.'~Trust~'.

"Sedap sekali makan di sini, lain kali kita harus datang ke sini lagi." kata Yaya.

"Mesti." kata Ying setuju dengan ucapan Yaya dan sambung berkata, "kamu mahu aiskrim?" sambil melihat ke arah seorang penjual aiskrim di seberang jalan raya.

"Nak tapi kali ini biar saya yang belanja." kata Yaya, Ying senyum dan menganguk setuju.

Selepas menyeberang jalan dan membeli aiskrim, Ying dan Yaya mengambil keputusan untuk pergi ke taman yang terdekat dan makan aiskrim di situ.

"Ying mari kita duduk di sini." Yaya berkata sambil menarik tangan Ying menuju ke tempat duduk yang tersedia di taman. Ying tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti Yaya.

Setelah duduk, Ying mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat jam sekarang, jam menunjukan pukul 9:00 pm.

"Yaya selepas makan aiskrim kita pulang ok? Sudah jam 9:00 malam." kata Ying sambil menyimpan handphonenya dan sambung makan aoskrim.

"Ok!" kata Yaya tanpa pandang kearah Ying kerana sibuk makan aiskrim perisa vanilanya.

Selepas mereka habis makan aiskrim, mereka berdua bangun dari tempat duduk tadi dan menuju keluar taman. Sebelum Yaya dan Ying keluar dari taman, mereka mendengar bunyi seorang yang sedang bermain gitar, mendengar bunyi itu otomatis Yaya dan Ying berhenti berjalan.

"Dulu kita tiada beza,"

 _Suara yang sama lagi_ fikir Yaya mendengar suara seorang bernyanyi. "Ying jom kita tengok siapa itu." kata Yaya dan lari ke arah suara tersebut tanpa memberi masa untuk Ying menjawab. Ying mendengus dan mengikut Yaya.

"Hanya seperti manusia biasa,"

Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin dekat. Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat sedang berkumpul dan Yaya pasti dari situlah suara itu datang.

"Yang ditakdir jatuh cinta,"

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, Yaya melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna jingga sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyayi.

"Jatuh cinta pandang pertama,"

Yaya hanya tersenyum dan hanya diam melihat pemuda itu bernyanyi.

"Tak ku sedar entah mengapa,"

Melihat Yaya, Ying berlari kearahnya. Setelah sampai di sebelah Yaya, Ying pegang bahu Yaya dan cuba untuk mengawal nafasnya kerana lari tadi, Yaya melihat Ying sejenak dan sambung melihat sambung melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Kita semakin jauh berbeza,"

Setelah mengawal cara menafas, Ying melihat kearah pemuda yang sama yang sedang dilihat oleh Yaya dan hanya senyum sebagai respon.

"Kau tinggalku begitu saja

Dan hilang dari depan mata

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk mencintaimu

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk merinduimu

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Adakah engkau lupa

Saat pertama kita jatuh cinta

Senyum tawa sedih duka

Kita lalui bersama

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk mencintaimu

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk merinduimu

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Masih bermain gitarnya, pemuda itu bengkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ramai orang yang telah berkumpul, jadi pemuda tersebut membuka topi berwarna jingganya dan meletaknya di lantai agar orang boleh memasukkan duit. Selepas berberapa saat selepas itu, pemuda tersebut sambung bernyanyi.

"Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk mencintaimu

Berikan aku satu peluang

Peluang untuk merinduimu

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Sekali lagi.. ho wooo..

Adakah engkau lupa

Saat pertama kita jatuh cinta."

Selepas pemuda itu habis bernyanyi dan berhenti mengetik gitarbya, orang ramai tepuk tangan dan mula memasukkan duit ke dalam topi berwarna jingga tersebut.

"Jom kita balik." kata Ying dan menarik tangan Yaya menuju keluar taman.

"Eh, kejap!" kata Yaya tapi Ying tidak menghiraukannya.

"Saya nak bercakap dengan Boboiboy." kata Yaya lagi.

Tanpa melihat kearah Yaya, Ying berkata "tidak perlu kita dah lambat nanti ketinggalan bas."

Yaya menghembus nafas pasrah dan berkata "baiklah."

TBC

* * *

 **Satu song by Najwa Latif**

 **A/N: Hai semua! /krik krik krik krik**

 **Lama saya tidak update jadi maafkan saya. Chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan jadi maafkan saya sekali lagi /puppy eyes**

 **Review please!**


End file.
